She's The One
by Broncoley
Summary: He likes her, she like him. But niether of them know. Now with a mission to go to, they might just find out, especially when being alone during it. NejiTen, LeeOC. Lemons... Chap 3 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Well, with the ending of one of my stories close by, I decided to start this one. Neji and Tenten are one of my favorite couples, hope you enjoy, review!

* * *

Chapter 1

New Day, New Mission

As the morning sun shined its light through the streets of Konoha various villagers were up doing their morning activities and chores. It all seemed to be peaceful. All of them cheerful and happy. But in truth, the were worried, scared even. It had been three years since Orochimaru had shone his face, and the death of the forth Hokage still hurt them, but life went on.

With all the problems, many, if not all of the jounin had been sent away to level S or A missions. Leaving chunins to undertake the B and Cs, barely having time for the D missions. The Hokage herself had so much work that she was barely seen out of her office. But they would still hope for the best, for one day this nightmare to end.

Naruto and Jiraiya had returned. The former rookies have all become, with the exception of Naruto and Sasuke, chunins, and Hyuga Neji even a jounin. It appears, after all, things are not as bad as they seemed to be.

As a loud piercing noise her ears, Tenten quickly sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked to her side. Her alarm clock was ringing. 'Another day begins…' Tenten quickly grabbed the kunai under her pillow and struck the alarm clock head on. She looked at the broken clock and gave a faint smile. "Oops, got to remember to buy another one."

It was a beautiful day. Tenten couldn't help but smile as she walked through the streets of Konoha. 'I'm glad everything is peaceful… but so many people have gone away… Gai sensei. I remember when you left, Lee's still sad. It was only two weeks ago, and you won't be back in three more…'

Flashback.

"I will have to go now, but I shall return." Gai said, as Rock Lee looked at him trying not to cry. "So worry not, use the power of youth and take care of yourselves, all of you."

Rock Lee nodded as Neji and Tenten stood on the back. Tenten looked as Neji just gave a faint smile. 'Neji won't admit it, but he cares about Gai sensei, so do I… This is one of those team moments we'll never forget…"

At that moment Rock Lee's eyes filled with tears as he shouted. "I'll miss you Gai sensei!" At that moment Gai punched Lee knocking him to the floor. "Don't cry, we must be strong, always remember that." Lee stood up and smiled widely. "Yes Gai sensei." The both hugged and cried there eyes out.

Neji just looked down and nodded. Tenten smiled and thought. 'Then again, maybe not.'

Flashback ends.

Tenten kept on walking until reaching the Hokage's tower. The two ANBU guards who stood there gave her a stare, not really noticeable under those masks anyway. "Do you have an appointment?" One asked.

Tenten nodded. "I do, my name's Tenten, lady Tsunade-sama wishes to speak to me." The other ANBU guard looked at a list he had on his hand. After looking at it for a bit he nodded. "Yes. You may pass." They opened the door for her and after a thank you from her part she walked inside.

'I remember when Hinata's team left, I can tell Neji was worried…'

Flashback.

"Neji-san, I… Well… I'll be gone for some time. Take care of yourself." Hinata said as her voice began to fail her. Even if they had had their differences before, they were still cousins. Their relationship had grown over the years. "Take care."

Hinata turned away and began walking. Tenten looked at Neji and was about to speak when he spoke. "Hey Hinata." Hinata looked at her cousin as he smiled. "Take care now, wouldn't want my little sister, I mean, cousin to get hurt." Neji blushed at what he had just said as Hinata's eyes began to water. "I love you Neji-san."

Tenten smiled at the Hyuga as he looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"You care about her, and you don't want to admit it." She teased.

"Shut up." He said, smiling. She just smiled and stuck out her tongue at him.

Flashback ends.

Tenten now stood at the Hokage's door. She raised her hand and was about to knock. "Come in." Tsunade said, her voice sounding tired and angry at the same time. 'Wow, how did she know.' Tenten walked inside and saw her two teammate in their as well. Rock Lee was wearing his 'Gai' style clothing, and still apparently had his weights on. Neji, on the other hand, was wearing the Hyuga robes. "Good morning Tenten." Lee said, smiling at her. Neji just looked at her and smiled. "Running late, are we."

Tenten blushed as she realized she was a couple minutes late, but with all the commotion going on, time was of the essence. Tenten placed her fist on her head and stuck out her tongue at him. "Morning Lee, morning Mr. Hyuga."

Neji just smiled as Tsunade cleared her throat. "Now then. I don't have much time so I'll make this quick. I've received word from the outskirts of the of the Village of the Mist. They're leader has told us that his daughter was kidnapped by some rouge Shinobi. Apparently they want them to pay for her, but their demands are to high. With all of their money they only make a bit more that half. So they came to us for help." Neji raised his arm and spoke. "May I."

"Sure, go ahead."

"On the outskirt of Mist, what does that make that village?"

"It makes it of no particular Village. They practically have nothing to do with the war." Tsunade handed each a paper wit information about the village, the leader, his daughter, the demands the Shinobi made, etc. "Neji, I'll place you in charge of this mission due to the absence of Gai."

"Gai-sensei…" Lee said softly nearly crying.

"Relax Lee, he'll be back before you know it." Tenten said.

"As I was saying." Tsunade spoke glaring and Tenten and Lee, who both looked down. "Since you are a Jounin I believe this will be a simple mission for you. Not to mention you'll be assisted by Rock Lee and Tenten, two of which you are very familiar with."

Neji nodded as Tsunade grabbed another file. "You are dismissed. Make your preparations and get ready to leave at one o'clock, sharp. Understand?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." They all said in unison.

"Very good. Go."

* * *

The three ninja walked out of her office and out of the tower. The three walked a few steps in silence until Tenten broke the silence. "So how hard do you think this mission will be?"

Neither of her teammates spoke, which worried her. 'I know times are bad, but we can at least still speak like we did before.' "Guys."

"My apologies Tenten, I was thinking of something else." Lee said.

"Gai sensei."

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." 'Yeah right' She thought.

"Let's keep focus. This mission is important, let's try to keep it a priority." Neji sounded a bit angry.

"Relax Neji. We know how important the mission is. Chill out." Tenten said smiling.

"Tenten, you…" Neji stopped as he turned and faced his teammate. That beautiful face of hers. He beautiful eyes. He hated and loved that about her. He loved her beauty, the only girl he knew that could basically freeze him up just looking at him was her. But he hated her having that control over him, even if she didn't know it.

To her it was no different, he was a handsome young man. No doubt about that. She had even had dreams about him, a few that made her blush when she thought about them. The could basically be summed up by two words: first kiss.

'Neji, damn it, react. I'm frozen like a total idiot here. Look at something else that's not her face.' Neji lowered his view but it didn't help. His stare went down to her breasts. 'Not there you idiot.' So big and round, he wish he could just…

"Hey, If you two don't stop eyeing each other were going to be late, we have to pack our stuff and go." Lee said, smiling from ear to ear.

"We're not eyeing each other." The both spoke in unison, blushing as the both heard the other speak.

* * *

As Neji entered his room he quickly took everything he needed. 'Clothes, check. Weaponry, check. Medical equipment, check. Food supplies, check…' Neji looked as he closed his backpack at a team picture he had back when they were thirteen. Gai with his good-guy-pose, and Lee in his infamous jumpsuit doing the same. He himself looked different. His darker self. The one Naruto helped him beat. And then there was her…

'Always beautiful. No matter when or where.' Neji signed as he picked up his back pack and strapped it in. "This is going to be one long trip."

* * *

Not a long chapter, but I'm a bit tired to make it longer, don't forget to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update. And thanks for everyone who reviewed. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Departure to Mist

Neji quickly grabbed his equipment and walked out of his house. On his mind were two different things…

One was the mission, the first one in a while he had been sent with backup to do, since in previous missions he had been sent alone. Luckily he had no problem with his backup, he had known them for while, and that was the other thing on his mind…

Her. Tenten, the kunoichi he met all those years ago, the third member of Team Gai. How could she be in his mind…

As Neji walked towards the village's gate, he spotted a certain brunette. 'Tenten.' Tenten looked to the side to see Neji. "Neji? I could have sworn you be at the gate already."

Neji just smiled. "Apparently I'm gaining your habits. Not a good thing for me." As the both walked, neither spoke. On their minds, well, was thoughts of each other. For Neji was why the heck was he thinking about her, and for Tenten was what the heck he was thinking about. Love…

Suddenly a small picture fell from Tenten's backpack, one which Neji managed to catch instantly. He took a look only to find it was a picture of him. 'Me?'

Tenten stopped when she saw him staring at the picture, not knowing it was hers. "What are you looking at Neji?"

"Myself." Tenten raised an eyebrow as Neji showed her the picture, she immediately knew it was hers. "How did you?"

"It fell from your backpack, I just grabbed it." Tenten blushed and quickly snapped the picture of his hands. "It was just… I… I have it just cause, I have one of Lee to you know."

Neji just sign, girls, he just didn't understand them.

Neji and Tenten reached the gate as Rock Lee had already been there a few minutes ago. "Hey, are we going now." Neji just nodded as the three walked out. Tenten turned towards her teammates and spoke. "So… Neji, what's this mission supposed to be, I don't remember hearing Tsunade saying what rank it was."

Neji smiled as Rock Lee let out a small laugh. "That's because she said it before you got there, to the ones who were not late."

Tenten blushed as she just turned. "Excuse me for being a few minutes late." Lee smiled as did Neji. "Well, for you to know, the mission is an A rank mission. As you heard the missions objective is to rescue the daughter of the leader. Here's a picture of her."

Neji took out a picture of the girl. She was about their age, brown hair and eyes, and was actually quite pretty. "Wow, she's cute." Lee said, blushing as he spoke. Tenten looked at him with her eyes opened midway. "Lee."

"I have to agree with him there." Neji blushed a bit as he spoke as well. "She is a bit cute." Tenten felt a sudden burst of anger and smacked both Neji and Lee, sending them both to the ground. "Remember that we have to save her, not for you two to ask her out."

"Tenten, what's your problem." Neji quickly stood up and brushed the dirt of his clothes. 'She hits hard.'

Tenten just raised her view and kept on walking ahead of them. "What's with her?" Lee stood up and cleaned himself up as well. "Maybe she's in that time of the month."

Tenten stopped completely and turned. "PERVERTS!"

Her aim was good. Leaving both Neji and Lee on the ground again, luckily she had chosen to throw rocks instead of kunai, but they still hurt. "Oh geez, Tenten."

"Why'd she hit me, you said it."

"Shut up Lee."

The night fell as the three Shinobi made camp. "Alright. We better look for supplies around here. The food supplies we brought are better if used for emergencies." Neji turned to his teammates. "Lee, go find some wood, your pretty good at breaking logs." Lee nodded and quickly went on his way.

Neji turned to Tenten. "And you should fine food, with your aim picking fruits will be easy." Tenten just nodded and walked away. 'Is she still mad at me?'

Neji managed to prepare the camp quickly. Setting the tents and sleeping bags. All that remain was for his teammates to bring the food and wood. 'What's taking them.'

Suddenly he saw Tenten bringing a handful of fruits. "Foods here." Tenten placed the food on a mat Neji had brought and turned to said Shinobi. "Where's Lee?" Neji just nodded. "Who knows, he better hurry thought."

Tenten sat and grabbed a fruit, one she didn't waste time on eating. He sat next to her and did the same. Neither talked. Neji decided he had to say something. "Tenten."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

Tenten swallowed her food and stared at him. "What for?"

"You know, for my earlier comment."

"Oh… that." She said, blushing. "Its not that I'm mad or anything at you Neji, its just its embarrassing."

"I know."

"Like if I said you had a wet dream."

"I know-hey!"

Tenten laughed as the Hyuga blushed. "Ok, lets stop talking about that."

"Getting embarrassed?"

"No, it's just…"

Before he finished he found himself staring at her, as so did she. White eye with black. Both of them leaning closer to one another. Their lips just inches away.

Before the obvious could happen a nearby noise was heard, made by more than on person. Most likely Shinobi. Both of them shot back, blushing, and spoke in unison.

"Lee!"

* * *

This chapter is a bit short, left the good stuff for the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back. With another chapter. Sorry for the delay. Writer's Block. Hope that doesn't happen again, atleast not that much. Review!

* * *

Chapter 3

Arrival and Conflicts

"Lee!"

The both darted away as Lee appeared with a handful of chopped wood pieces. "Hi guys, sorry I took so long." Lee placed the wood on the ground, sat between the two, grabbed a fruit and began to eat.

Looking from side to side he saw that Neji had his arms crossed, looking the other way, a frown on his face and a blush in it too. Tenten had her hands at her knees, looking down with her face red as well.

'What's with these two?'

Since night fell, each Shinobi had gotten their sleeping backs ready and got prepared to sleep, they agreed to each three hours one of them would guard so the could at least get six hours of sleep each. Tenten was the first to guard because indirectly both Neji and Lee though that the first guard was the easiest. Neji would follow her and Lee would be the last one.

Tenten just sat on a tree branch so she would be out of sight as both Neji and Lee drifted to sleep. Even if she was supposed to be on guard, her mind was elsewhere. 'Darn it Neji, why are you like that. Like if you were the damn last guy on Earth. Its hard enough to even get him to blush. And when we would have… Lee, I'll kill you.'

Even if she was a bit mad she knew it wasn't Lee's fault. He was just being Lee. Tenten smiled as she shook all thoughts from her head and kept watch. Like she was told to.

After her shift ended she got down and walked towards Neji. Before she got there she felt a hand cover her mouth and another lift her from her feet and onto his back. Before she knew it she was being held captive. She tried to scream, but couldn't.

Her captor was a big guy, and behind him were three others. Two me and a kunoichi. "I'll hold her, kill the other two." He spoke.

Tenten's eyes widened. 'Neji! Lee!'

As one of the men walked towards Neji and the other towards Lee, each with a kunai in hand. Tenten tried her hardest to escape, but was being held in a tight grip. As one of them was about to stab Neji Tenten's captor fell to the ground. Tenten looked back and saw Neji standing behind her, Byakugan activated, having juts knocked out her captor.

As the Shinobi looked at Neji's sleeping bag he saw nothing but wood in it. 'Substitution.'

Tenten quickly shot ten kunai, five at each of the two men. The one near Lee Could not avoid and was instantly killed, but the other jumped and avoided the kunai, much to Tenten's surprise.

"Take care of her." Neji spoke to Tenten pointing towards the kunoichi, I'll deal with him. Neji jumped and landed near him and took his stance. Taking a good look at him the Shinobi's eyes widened. 'Is he?'

At the same time Tenten quickly took out three small staffs and converted them into one. The Kunoichi rushed at her with a sword at hand. She swung the blade sideways which Tenten evaded and swung her staff directly at her face. The kunoichi pushed the staff away and swung at Tenten through her feet. Big mistake. Tenten had managed to jump up with two familiar scrolls in the air.

Before the kunoichi could react she heard Tenten shout. "Twin Rising Dragons." A flurry of kunai, shuriken, you-name-it, came towards her. And she could avoid them. She was killed instantly.

Neji wasn't having such luck. Not only was his opponent good at hand-to-hand, but at the same level as he was. The Gentle Fist style gave him no advantage whatsoever. He couldn't understand why.

Slowly, but surely, his opponent was gaining the upper hand. So he did what her could. He began to spin. "Rotation!"

Pushing his opponent away gave him an advantage. Neji them quickly did his only far-ranged attack. "Eight Trigam Empty Palm." Before Neji could even do the attack his opponent shoved his hand back, stopping the jutsu. Neji feel back and onto his knees. Tenten quickly grabbed three kunai and threw them at her opponent, who caught them with ease. 'No way.' She thought.

Before he could attack Neji he was sent back, by a certain 'Leaf Hurricane'. As he feel back Lee took his usual stance and smiled. "Hi there."

The Shinobi frowned. Lee was standing ready to fight, Tenten quickly walked there and stood next to him, and Neji had stood up and back to his stance. Three against one. Not very good odds. So the Shinobi signed. "This is not the end."

And in a puff, he was gone.

Tenten signed. "Man that was scary."

"Yeah, why didn't you wake me?"

"Lee! Your supposed to be a ninja, your should have woken up by yourself."

"But I…"

"Whatever Lee, I just glad you woke up anyway." Lee smiled as Tenten did also. They both however turned to Neji, who was looking at his hand with a worried expression. "Neji? Are you ok?"

Neji looked at her and gave a faint smile. "Don't worry about me. You to get some rest, I'll keep watch." Tenten would have tried to see if something was wrong but decided that it could wait until tomorrow. Lee just said Ok as he yawned and walked back to his sleeping bag, Tenten soon followed to hers.

Neji walked towards the Shinobi he ha knocked out earlier at tied him up, he might be useful later. But now he just went atop a tree, one different from where Tenten had gone to, because he didn't want to lose the element of surprise. On the tree he took another look at his hand. The one he had tried to use the Empty Palm on, and had been stopped.

"My chakra points, there blocked. Was my own jutsu that backfired, or…"

Neji couldn't come up with an answer so he let it rest. He needed to be focused to be able to keep watch.

* * *

Before anyone tells me, I know. A real ninja squad would change locations once they were ambushed like that. Forget that little detail okay. Just enjoy the story. Later.


End file.
